The bathroom items, such as hair shampoo, bath lotion, shaving cream, and the like, are generally kept in a cylindrical container. These bathroom items are often kept on the top of the bathroom washstand and are occasionally tipped over. In addition, the wet bottom of the container promotes the growth of bacteria or fungi.